Sertei's Story
by Shadowstep1
Summary: 3 Turian spectres are given a mission that goes from being a simple investigation to galactic security. Please Read and Rate. Rest and Relax.


Drad Sertei sat at the table in the diplomats lounge, his eyes moving left to right, scanning the crowd for anyone that looked suspicious. It was after all, his job. Sertei was a spectre, and he was damn good. Notable for handling impossible situations through both diplomacy and when necessary, through firefights, he had never failed a single mission given to him. He was not like others and was not comfortable with alerting every body that he was a covert agent sent to investigate. He worked from time to time with others, but mainly those who were being considered to join the spectres. He was working with two veterans on this particular mission though, the council had requested which obviously meant they thought he would need help. Whatever the mission they were going to give him was, it was not going to be easy.

Returning from the depths of his mind he noticed another turian enter the lounge, Varkost. Serteis eyes immediately followed him for a few minutes. Varkost was another spectre, one whom Sertei was associated with, but not on friendly terms. On their last mission together, Varkost had blown the mission by missing their target and instead shooting an agent of the Shadow Broker. Sertei believed that Varkost was too reckless and hasty. He had cost them a mission and after fleeing to pursue the escaping target, left Sertei holding the bag, so to speak. Varkost walked calmly over to Serteis table before sitting down gently.

Hello again Sertei, said Varkost who didnt even try to hide his disdain. Interesting how we seem to constantly get paired up on missions.

We were on one mission together and you blew it, you even tried to throw me under the transit but the council knew better, Sertei countered.

Look Sertei I didnt know what to do, it was either stay and be helpless or try to catch the man, Varkost said.

You should have stayed, you were the one that had the medi-gel, and if you hadnt run off, that agent could have helped us catch the Shadow Broker, said Sertei starting to become frustrated at Varkost ignorance.

Varkost suddenly moved his hand up to his ear and listened for a few moments.

We can continue this discussion later Sertei but meet me on the Reverence when you can.

Varkost left and alone at the table Sertei returned to his thoughts. Why would the council send Varkost when they knew that he and Sertei did not get along? What was this mission all about? The council had hinted that it was important but in no way gave Sertei any details. Staring into his coffee he was left to wonder what this could all be about.

It was easy to move through a crowd, it required almost no effort, you simply entered one and you vanished. Sertei spotted the elevator at the back of the center. As he approached its door slid down, permitting him to enter. He stepped inside and waited for the door to slide back up, when it did the familiar music started playing, after a few seconds went by one of the vids began to show a volus ambassador pushing a document across a desk to a turian diplomat. Sertei ignored it, just normal, everyday politics that had almost no impact on his or anyone elses lives. After about three minutes the elevator slowed to a stop, when the exit door slid down Sertei found himself looking out at a docking bay, and he saw the Reverence latched on to the second extension. As he made for the walkway he took the time to observe the Citadel arms, he saw tall structures and squinted as the Widows light struck him full in the face. When he came to the hulls door he stood still and waited while the decontamination beam went over him twice before it stopped and the door in front of him opened. He stepped inside the ship and briefly took a moment to take in the interior. It was cramped yet cozy, the temperature was normal and personnel casually walked to and fro, running systems checks, and making sure that everything was ready for their next mission. Sertei took a right and headed down a walkway and into the CIC. The navigators, and techs were too focused on their own jobs to take much notice of Sertei but the soldiers eyes were instantly on him, watching his every move and waiting to see how he acted. Sertei paid them little attention but returned their salutes when they gave them. As he entered the comm room Varkost and another turian turned to greet him.

Bastir Id like you to meet your fellow spectre Sertei. Bastir nodded his head at Sertei before extending his hand.

Good day, said Bastir.

And to you, said Sertei taking the hand.

Varkost, now satisfied that the greetings were exchanged gained both of their attention before speaking.

The reason youre here Sertei is so the council can explain to us all what this mission is about.

A minute after telling the pilot to put the council through, three figures appeared behind the consoles.

Greetings spectres, said the Asari councilor, You are here to obtain the information on your next assignment.

We have reports that several rogue organizations have gathered on a tropical colonized world, continued the turian councilor.

We have an STG group based a few kilometers away from the colony, we need you to make contact with them, said the salarian councilor.

Mind you, these are no ordinary operatives. These are highly trained soldiers that have already comandeered an Asari frigate.

We need you to meet up with the STG and then infiltrate the colony to see who their next target is and what they plan to do once they have what they need, the turian councilor stated after turning back to them.

Where exactly is this colony? asked Varkost.

It is based near Dekuuna. The planets name is Fromerine. Its a lush world with plenty of metal resources and forest, the Asari councilor went on.

Well be looking forward to your report when you land, said the salarian councilor.

The figures disappeared and Bastir stood.

Ill go tell the pilot to make for Fromerine then?

Yes, the sooner we arrive the better, Sertei said.

We should probably get some rest, Dekuuna is going to take awhile to travel to even with the relays, said Varkost.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Hope you are enjoying the story, please review and

suggest on what to improve on, thank you.


End file.
